Tupakanpätkiä, lunta ja hurmetta
by Tuliharja
Summary: Lyhykäinen tilannekuvaus rakkaasta Mabudachi triosta ja heidän tuntemuksistaan. Aina ei ole helppoa olla Sohma, varsinkin jos on tehnyt jotakin moraalisesti arveluttavaa...R&R! One-shot. Ei parituksia.


Nimi: _Tupakanpätkiä, lunta ja hurmetta_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke:_ Fruits Basket kuuluu oikeutetusti Natsuki Takayalle. Minä vain kirjoitan fan fictiota siitä._

Kirjoittajan kommentti: _Koulussa tuli tehtäväksi kirjoittaa teksti joka alkaisi sanoin "Mies sytytti tupakan..." Kun aikani pyörittelin tätä sanaa päässäni, mieleeni nousi jostain syystä eräs hahmo... Tästä syystä päätin sitten kirjoittaa Furuba ficin, koska muuten kirjoitustehtäväämme ei ollut annettu erikseen ohjeita. Tietysti meille määrättiin sanamäärä kirjoitukseemme, joten sen vuoksi tämä ficci on hyvin lyhyt ja "karsittu". (Poistin joitakin kohtia ja muokkasin tätä ficciä.) Joten älkää ihmetelkö. Tämä ficci on one-shot ja jatkoa ei tule. Jo aivan kirjoitusprosessin alussa päätin, että kirjoittaisin hieman mystisen ficin jolla olisi aineksia kunnon dekkariin. Siksi loppu jääkin hieman "kesken"...(ja on muutenkin jonkin verran avoin.) Toivon että nautitte tästä lyhykäisestä kirjoitelmasta.

* * *

_

**Tupakanpätkiä, lunta ja hurmetta**

Mies sytytti tupakan kylmän kostealla sivukadulla. Sytyttäessään tupakkaa miehen kädet tärisivät hivenen, aivan kuin sairauden seurauksena. Kadulla ulvoi kylmä tuuli, kuin nälkäinen villipeto konsanaan.

Mies veti keuhkoihinsa katkeransuloista nikotiinia, tämän rauhoittaessa miestä huomattavasti. Hän ei ollut peloissaan, ei, päinvastoin hän tunsi itsensä lähes uhkarohkeaksi kun hän seisoskeli sivukadulla, yrittäen näyttää normaalilta. Tämä oli jo hänen kolmas tupakkansa tänään. Mies tiesi, tohtori kun oli, että päätyisi tällä menolla aikaisin hautaan. Mutta ajansaatossa oli sattunut yhtä jos toisenlaista, mitkä edelleen aiheuttivat painajaisia miehelle…

Mies nosti pukunsa kaulusta hieman ylemmäs, viimaa vastaan mikä puhalsi nyt jo sivukadulle. Hienoiseksi hämmennykseen, mies huomasi miten tuuli puhalsi hänen tupakkansa sammuksiin. Hieman ärtyneesti, mies alkoi kaivella taskujaan, etsiskellen sytkäriä. Mutta juuri silloin sivukadun aukon peitti hahmon siluetti. Mies jähmettyi, puristaen sytkäriä kuin pelastusrengasta konsanaan, kun hahmo alkoi lähestyä häntä hitaasti. Ei, ei hitaasti, vaan nyt jo juosten!

"Tori-san!" hahmo huudahti nyt ja sitten mies huomasikin jo olevansa pitkin pituuttaan kostealla asfaltilla. Miehen päällä oli nyt kuvankaunis henkilö, joka olisi käynyt aivan naisesta.

"Noh, noh Aaya!" kuului nyt kolmas ääni, jostakin yläpuolelta. "Vaikka Haa-san onkin ihana, niin mitä tuo tuollainen nyt on!"

Mies "Haa-saniksi" ja "Tori-saniksi" kutsutun miehen päällä nousi nyt nopeasti, ja riensi kolmannen miehen luokse.

"Oih! Gure-san! Voitko mitenkään antaa anteeksi hetkellistä heikkouttani?" mies kysyi nyt mieheltä, joka oli juuri tullut. Kolmas, ja viimeinen mies näytti hetken aikaa syvästi loukkaantuneelta, ennen kuin hän nosti molempien kättensä peukalot ylös, hymyillen hullunkurista hymyä.

"Tottahan toki Aayaseni!" mies sanoi nyt, toisenkin miehen hymyillessä hänelle takaisin ja nostaessa nyt myös peukalonsa ylös.

"Tämä on vakava asia", mies joka oli ollut koko tämän ajan pitkin pituuttaan maassa, torui nyt hivenen ärtyneesti.

"Oih! Tori-san! Anna kun autan Gure-sanin kanssa!" toiseksi tullut mies ja trion kaunein jäsen sanoi. Pian viimeinenkin jäsen triosta oli taas jaloillaan.

Hivenen ärtyneesti, Sohma Hatori, paremmin tunnettuna "Tori-san" tai "Haa-san", kuten hänen kaksi parasta ystäväänsä nimittävät häntä, vilkuili ympärilleen. Shigure, joka oli viimeisenä ilmestynyt paikalle, katsoi Hatoria nyt kummastuneena.

"Mitä etsit Haa-san?" Shigure kysyi serkultaan, Hatorin vastatessa: "Sytkärini katosi, kun Ayame kaatoi minut…"

"Ah! Anteeksi Tori-san! Mutta olin vain niin innoissani kun taas pitkästä aikaa näin-…" Ayame, ryhmän kaunein, mutta samalla äänekkäin alkoi selittää kovaan ääneen, Hatorin ja Shiguren molempien sanoessa nyt: "Hyst! Ayame!"

"Oh, anteeksi…" Ayame pahoitteli, hiljentyen.

Trio pysytteli hetken hiljaa, ennen kuin he alkoivat etsiä Hatorin sytkäriä. Pian Shigure löisikin Hatorin sytkärin.

"No, Haa-san…" Shigure aloitti, katsellen kun Hatori kaivoi neljännen tupakkansa tänään taskustaan, "oletko varma että se onnistuu?"

Sytyttäessään tupakkaansa, Hatori vastasi: "Luulisin."

"Luulisit? Tori-san! Luulo ei ole tiedon värtti!" Ayame intti nyt, Hatorin luodessa serkkuunsa vakavan katseen.

"Ayame, me kaikki olemme niin sanoakseni samassa veneessä, ja kun se tapahtui…mikään ei ole enää varmaa…" Hatori selitti kuivasti. Ayame ravisti päätään, katsoen nyt huolissaan parhaita ystäviään.

"Älä huoli Aaya…hitto, tämä ei syty…" Shigure valitti kun hänen sytkärinsä vain iski kipinää, muttei riittävästi. Hatori tarjosi nyt omaa sytytintään.

"Kiitos, Haa-san", Shigure kiitti ystäväänsä. "Kuten olin sanomassa Aaya…Älä huoli, Mabudachi triossa on vielä potkua!"

Kuitenkin Ayame loi surkean katseensa serkkuunsa, hänen ilmeensä kuvastaen hyvin trion tuntemuksia: huolta, murhetta, epätoivoa…mutta ennen kaikkea pelkoa.

"Ayame", Hatori aloitti nyt, Ayamen katsoessa häntä hiljaa. "Minä ja Shigure hoidamme asian."

"Mutta…Mutta Tori-san!" Ayame ulahti nyt, halaten serkkuaan, joka vastasi halaukseen kömpelösti. Shigure vain myhäili, Hatorin sinkauttaessa ärtyneen katseen serkkuunsa.

Hetken aikaa trio vain pysytteli paikoillaan, kaksi heistä tupakoiden ja yhden heistä roikkuessa toisessa. Kylmä viima puhalsi armotta pienelle kujalle, kun he katselivat miten ensimmäiset lumihiutaleet alkoivat pudota maahan. Ravistaen nyt päätään Hatori totesi: "Tämä kylmä ei tee kenellekään meistä hyvää…"

"Haa-san, ajatteletko samaa kuin minä?" Shigure kysyi hiljaa, saaden kahden serkkunsa huomion kokonaan. "Mehän voisimme heittää hänet jokeen…"

Hatori rypisti nyt kulmiaan, pudottaen tupakkansapätkän maahan ja talloen sen liiskaksi.

"Gure-san, olen eri mieltä…" Ayame intti, Hatorin yhtyessä hänen vastaväitteisiinsä: "Se löydettäisiin keväällä, jäiden sulaessa. Sinunkin pitäisi tietää se. Olethan harrastelijakirjailija…"

"Ah! Kuinka kylmää Haa-san! Kirjoitan erinomaisia rakkaustarinoita!" Shigure puolusteli nyt kirjailijan mainettaan, mikä oli muutenkin aika huono. Trion kaksi muuta jäsentä vilkaisivat toisiaan, kuin salaliittolaiset konsanaan.

Tuhahtaen, Shigure kysyi halveksuen: "No mitäs sitten pitäisi tehdä?"

"Itse asiassa, meillä on jo suunnitelma…Kiitos Ayamen", Hatori totesi, Ayamen päästäessä ovelan hymyn huulilleen, mitä ei usein nähty. Pian Ayame olikin Shiguren rinnalla, kuiskuttaen suunnitelmansa tämän korvaan. Hienoisessa shokissa Shigure pudotti tupakanpätkänsä maahan.

"Aaya…sehän…sehän on ihan mielettömän upea idea!" Shigure sanoi nyt, nostaen peukalonsa ylös, Ayamen matkiessa häntä.

"Kun lakkaatte, suosittelen että menemme hakemaan sen", Hatori sanoi tympääntyneesti, Shiguren ja Ayamen luodessa häneen katseen, joka oli nyt itsevarmempi kuin minuutti sitten.

Mutta juuri kun trio oli tekemässä lähtöä kylmältä sivukujalta, kujalle astui neljäs henkilö, hymyillen hieman sadistista hymyä.

"Luulitteko todella, että pääsisitte kuin koirat veräjästä? Enpä usko…" neljäs hahmo lausui pehmeästi, hänen silmänsä välähtäen pimenevässä illassa.

Päästäen pienen uikutuksen, Ayame tarttui Hatorin käsivarteen, Hatorin katsoessa neljättä hahmoa. Hetki tuntui jännittyvän, kuin kiristetty hirttosilmukka konsanaan.

Neljäs henkilö avasi jo suunsa jatkaakseen puhettaan, kun kujalla kajahti korvia huumaava pamahdus.

Pian sivukujaa peittikin hurmeinen hurme. Trio pystyi vain katsomaan kauhuissaan tätä näkymää…


End file.
